Enrique Ramos
Enrique Ramos (b. 1948) is an American politician, animation magnate and is currently serving as the 51st Governor of Wisconsin. THE COMEBACK KID? Enrique Ramos today is most known for attracting a lot of scrutiny for his behavior, ranging from marital infidelity to financial mismanagement, but for most of his life he was aggressively active in curbing crime in the United States. In his hometown of Pleat, Wisconsin, he was a police office before being commissioned to Winosha and being promoted to the Chief of Police. In 1980, he was elected to the position of Attorney General. He was popular and well-known in Wisconsin for being tough on crime, and was held responsible for the lowest crime rates in Wisconsin in twenty years. In 1984, Ronald Reagan appointed him as the U.S. Attorney General where he served until 1989, during which he would achieve approval ratings nearing 80%. After the Reagan Administration, he served as Chief Senior Advisor for the city of New York from 1991 to 1995. Hoping to broaden his horizons he ran for the U.S. House of Representatives for Wisconsin's 3rd district and won in 1998. However, in 2002, rumors of infidelity had arisen and in 2004 had stepped down. In 2005, he filed for bankruptcy and in 2006 had settled the rumors out of court. In 2008, he ran for the House again, but lost. Disgraced and shamed, he waited until 2010. Against an imploding incumbent, and against a strong third party challenge, Ramos was elected Wisconsin governor. With an interesting past, he hopes to reform his image. Areas of Potential Controversy # Enrique Ramos is littered with scandals, reaching as far back as 1992, when allegations emerged that he was involved in payoffs as the Wisconsin State Attorney General. # Footage of him mistreating jailed inmates as Chief of Police arose and is available on the Internet. Why Ramos Can Win a General Election # Although he faces an uphill battle with the scandals he has produced, Ramos overall has a very strong record of fighting crime and being tough on criminality in the first place. With terrorism still a major issue today, his appeals for "Law and Order" could very well sweep him into office. # Ramos has lots and lots of experience in executive positions. Having served as Chief of Police, and the Attorney General for Wisconsin and the United States, as well as Senior Police Adviser for New York City, he can appeal to his experience argue that he can best lead the country. # With eight years of a Democratic president, the electorate may see Obama and his party as weak, and will want a strong executive who can bring order and stability to the country, which he has shown he can provide in Wisconsin. Why Ramos Can't Win a General Election # It won't take long for Ramos to be swamped with allegations of wrongdoing stretching all the way back to the late 1970s. The public may growing increasingly distrustful, resulting in a landslide loss. # Although Ramos has won elections and re-elections, his victories were far from celebratory. He faced uphill challenges during his election for governor, and his run for the House in 1998 was in a relatively safe Republican district. His failed bid for his seat in 2008 is well-known too. He may not be able to provide the electability the Republicans are looking for. # He is known for being a partier and a bit of a womanizer. His divorce and bankruptcy may lead many to see him as unstable, erratic, and incapable of operating the highest office in the land. The Best Case for a Ramos Presidency Ramos may surprise us all and lead the country with stunning sobriety and orderliness. He will be firm but kind with world leaders, projecting strength with humility. Work with Congress will be a breeze as his personability and friendly charm can work to his advantage with passing his legislative agenda. The military will see a boost in funding, and the militarization of the police force will be a major issue for the Ramos Administration. The Worst Case for a Ramos Presidency Ramos may also let his personal indiscretions get the best of him, leading many to derive him as sloppy, inexperienced, and unfocused as he struggles to cope with the many responsibilities of the Presidency. He may also let rise to scandals which could very well lead to harsh criticism, and perhaps even threat of impeachment. What We Can Expect From a Ramos Presidency Ramos will hearken back to an era where government was strong and capable. He will deal strongly with matters of law and order, and most definitely pursue ISIS with deadly and determined force. He may also provide a boost to the arts, as his time in college saw him in theater. He will provide a sense of class with respectability as he not only attends film festivals but also theatrical and musical performances.